Q
Q & A, generally meaning "Questions & Answers". This page is made for fans of Hikari ochiru to ask questions to the series creator Andre and have him answer them. There shall be a limit of 10 every month:D. Question and Answers(Friday, August 27, 2010) 1)(First question!!XD) What inspired you to make Hikari ochiru? First let me thank you for reading the series. Well there's a lot of things that inspire me such as Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, One piece and the Dragonball series, but as I go along there are more and more things that inspire me so the cycle really just goes on and on lol. 2) Why did you decide to have you and your friends to serve as the main protagonist? I wanted to try something new, something no one else has did before and I figured "why not be the main protagonist in my own series"? 3) How did you manage to get in contact with the many mangaka you've talked to? I get the E-mails and translations from my right hand man Daisuke, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have gotten permission. Even if I didn't get permisson I would've still done so since this is technically a fan fic. 4) Both Hikari ochiru and your other fan fic, Pokemon crimson, are one of the most popular fan fics in both North America and Japan(Although the north american verison of Pokemon crimson has sliped due to the delays it still made it to 18 in the top 20 popular fan fics), did you expect your series to go this far in popularity? Nope not at all, I sure didn't but when I found out that both series were very popular I was shocked to see I had fans and a lot of views, but then again life is full of suprises lol. 5) There's been rumors going around about many new anime characters that will appear in series 3, will Street fighter be one of them? Yes some of the characters will appear in series 3 some of which are Ryu, Ken and Ibuki. 6) What about the fan girls request of a Yaoi series similar to the Hikari ochiru resort, have you taken that into coinsideration? .....Um no....not yet....sorry fan girls.... 7) So far there has been a release of two movies in the series so far will there be a third? Yeah there will be a third and it'll take place in series 3. 8) Will Sheena ever reappear within the series again? Yeah she'll appear in series 3, she was originally meant to appear in series 2 but I couldn't find the time to atcually put her in it. 9) Although it's confirmed that you have a sealed darkness form and it forms a fox however it never really made an atcual appearence will it appear in the new Hikari? Yeah, as a matter of fact the Hikari ochiru III movie is going to focus on the dark power and dark power etc. 10) You work so hard on the series are you doing it all by yourself? Heheh...well no not really, I've got Daisuke and his team helping me out and a couple of my friends from school as well Anthony and Chester as well so yeah I'm never really working by myself. September 16, 2010 1) What's with this new series that is said to come out soon? It's a refreshed version of Hikari ochiru that shouldn't leave any confusion in the story :). 2) Will the new series replace the whole story in the original Hikari ochiru era? I doubt it, it's planning on only overwriting the first series. 3) Are you still going to maintain your role as main protagonist in the series along with your friends? Yes, how could I not? Fans like the idea some still trying to see if they could find roles in the series itself. 4) Have you thought of a new story for this new series? Yes but it's still being developed so it's not completly finished yet. 5) WILL THERE BE A YAOI SERIES!? ;) ......Idk hopefully not. Sorry fan girls. 6) Who is the new saiyan character that may replace Aqua's role as your main love interest? Will she replace Aqua as your love interest? Me and everyone haesn't completely discussed this but maybe she will. 7) 場合の推定時間やソウルの嵐の日付出てくるのですか？ Sometime around 2011 maybe or late 2010 8) With all that you've done what do you hope to accomplish with this new series? I hope that it'll fix all the plotholes and confusion in the original story so that fans will be on point with the story and will be able to follow the plot more smoothly. 9) ソニックXは新シリーズに表示される？ Well I really can't see where Sonic would fit in the series so probably not but if fans want it I'll see if I could put it in. 10) Many fans are a bit excited about the new series however do you think Soul Storm will put a little confusion for the new fans in South Korea and Spain? If they know that Soul Storm is going to be a remake of the original series then they should be fine :D. December 12 2010 1) What's up with movie 3 dude? It was terrible. Only got three words for you. Not my fault, lol. 2) Can Babe die please? I don't know, it's a group effort thing but until then most likely not. 3) Is it true that the fifth movie will be the last? If so why? Yes it is the last movie. It's the last movie because Babe, Denvor, Khalil and another guy I'm working with think it's not necessary to make so many movies, although I told them I was aiming for somewhere around 13 movies like Draonball and One Piece but they just don't feel it's necessary. 4) It's quiet a surprise Goku is Aiken's dad, what gave you the idea? Well Goku is one of my favorite anime characters and I just wanted him to get involved in the story somehow and I just thought "hey why not become Aiken's dad? Cause he needs one right?". 5) Will there be another series similar to Soul Storm? I was thinking about it and most likely yes but if not it's just going to continue out as Soul Storm. 6) Will Naruko or Kushina ever appear again? Well since movie 5 is the last movie probably not and sense the time stones don't exist due to the events occurring at the end of the movie Naruko and Kushina will most likely not appear again. 7) Will there be a sequel to movie 4? No, sorry. Movie 5=last movie. 8) Can Khalil have more screen time? He's awesome. lol I'll see what I can do. I try talking to him about it but he's lazy but I'll let him know he has fans. 9) I only have 1 request, take off Babe and save the series please. He ruined the entire series let alone movie 3. This past stuff sounds dangerously like Shadow from the Sonic the hedgehog series and it's not clever at all, just keep the series revolved around you and your other friends Denvor and the one who hangs around Samus I forget his name. Eh yeah...I tried to tell him to switch it up a bit but he didn't listen. Keeps callin me self centered and stuff in that category but he just won't listen. 10) I could've sworn you said there was going to be at least 13 movies man... Yeah there really was bro but the people I'm working with feels it's not necessary so sorry to tell you.